


A Lazy Morning

by hopeful_idiot



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec LIghtwood in Glasses is my aesthetic, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Magnus Bane, admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_idiot/pseuds/hopeful_idiot
Summary: Magnus wakes up alone and finds his Alexander looking so fine. Smut ensues...?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	A Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> damn this is pretty short if I think about it. hope you enjoy!

It was a beautiful spring morning in Brooklyn, although it was a little humid. Magnus awoke to golden sunlight streaming through his stained glass windows, birds chirping something that sounded like Mozarts earlier works. (He'd know, he was there when he composed it.) But something unsettled Magnus this fine morning. That something was the lack of warmth next to him in the neon sheets. Magnus reached out, half-asleep, to stroke his darlings silky black hair, but he was left disappointed.

Pouting, Magnus rolled out of bed, and picked up sweatpants from the floor, not bothering to dress up in his luxurious morning robe. Waking up without Alec always left him in a bad mood in the mornings, as he'd tried to explain to shy Shadowhunter countless times. Alec just replied to his needy (though Magnus would never admit it) complaints with a small, self-conscious smile and a slight shrug. Magnus sighed through his nose as he winded through their bedroom to the living room. Oh, darn that strict Shadowhunter discipline training! He longs for the days when Alec is too tired with a mission and sleeps in. His unruly hair between his fingers, his long, pale, lithe legs wrapped around Magnus's waist and his soft moans-

Magnus blinks, snapping out of his daydream, and groans as he stubs his toe on one of Alec's many hardcover books. They seemed to multiply every time Alec came back from the Institute. He looks around the room, a little bleary-eyed, and is about to call out for Alec when his voice catches in his throat. 

He sees Alexander curled up in his favourite chair, holding a book in one hand and drinking from his coffee cup with the other. His morning bed head was so adorably tousled, and he was wearing thin, round, golden frames Magnus has never seen before. What took Magnus's breath away was his beloveds attire. Alec was wrapped up in a silk black-and-golden cardigan which just ended right above his thighs. Beneath that, well, just some snug boxers which left little to the imagination. Luminous light illuminated his lithe muscles and drew Magnus's attention to his boyfriend's graceful neck. Oh the things he could, _would,_ do to that neck.

Magnus's mouth watered despite his will at the sight of his pale, graceful boyfriend, oblivious to the fact he was being ogled. All Magnus wanted to do was kiss him all over his gorgeous body, but he restrained himself. Walking up to the chair slowly to surprise his boyfriend, Magnus was preparing to scare him. But of course, he was anticipated by Alec and his enhanced Shadowhunter reflexes. Looking up slowly through his frames, Alec smiled as Magnus put his arms around his neck, leaning into him. From here, Magnus could truly admire the man. Alec's deep cerulean-blue eyes and the way they crinkle when he smiles widely at Magnus. Magnus can't help but feel possessive of the Shadowhunter after all that smile did not just _come out for anyone._

 _"_ Good morning," Alec mumbles into Magnus's ear, "couldn't sleep?". Magnus's reply was simple. He started kisses Alec's neck, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. Alec moaned at the touch and crans his neck to kiss Magnus's shoulder. Magnus continues sucking and licking and eventually moves to the front of the chair and picks Alec up. Alec wraps his legs around Magnus and tangles his hands up in his hair, kissing Magnus deeply. He presses Alec against the wall and starts moving his hands up and down Alec's back, tracing his firm muscles. His Alexander releases the kiss to take a breath and Magnus takes this as an opportunity to peel off Alec's boxers. Oh, why do they have to be so tight? A moan spills from Alec's mouth as Magnus takes out his cock and strokes it a couple of times. All Alec wanted was that dick inside of him, he was practically thrusting his hips towards Magnus as the man covers himself with lube.

Alec's pretty pink hole was already stretched out, Magnus realized with a smirk. Looking up and Alec he could see the younger man blushing furiously, covering his face with his hands. " _Looks like someone could not wait for my dick,"_ Magnus chuckled into Alec's ear. Oh, how pure his lover was. Magnus was going to have fun with this. Sliding his length into the Shadowhunter Magnus whispered sweet nothings into Alec's ear, making him moan so forcefully it vibrated to Magnus's cock. Thrusting more intensely Magnus makes sure to admire the view. His Alexander, usually so well kept and neat, a complete mess in front of him. _For him._ Sweat dripping down his sleek body, head thrown to the side showcasing his neck and all the love bites Magnus had left. His hair was tousled even more, blue eyes dark with lust, glasses astray on his slim nose. He looked like a piece of art, skin as pale as marble, sculpted to perfection. Magnus thanked the Angel that he had met this gorgeous man. 

* * *

A few minutes later, after both their climax, the couple lay snuggled on the sofa. Alec lay on top of Magnus's bare, broad chest and smiled as he settled into the crook of his lover's neck. " Want to tell me what that was about?" Alec chuckles, laughter lighting in his eyes. "Just don't leave me in the mornings," Magnus murmured into his darlings wild hair and pulled him close towards him. Alec sighed and Magnus looked up at the chandelier and thanked every deity up there for bringing this man to him.

**Author's Note:**

> lol, this is my first fic. is it just me who just thinks of these at night but never has the will to do it? constructive criticism is welcome in the comments!


End file.
